Phil Bell
Irish- Italian |family = Divorced Wife Unnamed Children Frankie Gallo (Nephew) Unnamed Sister |affiliations = Pegorino Family (Formerly) Niko Bellic Angie Pegorino |vehicles = Brown Intruder Steed Blue Squalo Speedo |businesses = Manager of Honkers Construction Yard Manager |voice = Frank Bonsangue }} Phil Bell is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Phil was a close associate or enforcer of Alderney's Pegorino Mafia Family. Phil was seen as a consigliere figure to Don Jimmy Pegorino. He was a friend of Pegorino crime family captain, Ray Boccino, even though they both constantly argued and disagreed. Bell wasn't a made-man as he is only 10% Italian, and most of his family originated from Ireland. Biography Background Phil Bell was born in 1968 in Alderney City, and is of 90% Irish with some Italian heritage. He acts as if he were a full Italian, probably to fit in with his fellow mafioso. In Catch the Wave, Phil says a lot of Italian phrases, and calls the Irish Mob " Irish idiots", suggesting he is a bit ashamed to be Irish. At age 16 in 1984, he was arrested for trying to steal a car. Between 1988 and 1990, during his early 20s, he was arrested for promoting gambling and manslaughter. Phil had probably joined the Pegorino Family by then; Jimmy Pegorino says in Pegorino's Pride that Phil is a long-time trusted business partner of his. He also says that he wishes to promote Phil, but worries whether it will offend the Commission who are somewhat racist against non-Italians. He was married and has two or more children, born after 1990 (fighting for custody strongly suggests the kids are under 18). Phil maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentlemen's Club based in Tudor. The authorities have his places of business bugged, so he speaks in generalities which will not implicate him in anything, and is especially cautious with his planning. He and fellow Pegorino capo Ray Boccino secretly hate each other, because Phil believes "every move he makes is so obvious, it's disgusting to see him trying to sleaze his way up the ladder". Ray is also much more ambitious and even selfish, while Phil believes that "there ain't much in this life you got control of", which is why he follows Jimmy's orders to the letter, even when he believes it won't work perfectly (as seen in Catch the Wave). Phil and Jimmy Pegorino's wife Angie are very good friends, causing some to believe they're having an affair. Jimmy doesn't believe the rumors, and has trust in Phil. Events of GTA IV Meeting Niko Bellic Phil first meets Niko Bellic after the failed diamonds deal with the Jewish Mob, as the money were stolen by The Lost MC member Johnny Klebitz. Phil tells to both Niko and Ray that Pegorino is angry because of that the deal goes wrong. The two then sent Niko to find and kill Johnny's associate Jim Fitzgerald. Employing Niko After some work with Ray, Niko was sent to work for Phil, who planned to attack both the Ancelottis and the Russians, and robbing them out. The two steal a truck load with drugs, and attack a dock full with Russians, steal two drugs boats. Ending Towards the end of the game, the Pegorino Family gets too much police attention, leading Jimmy to believe the family has several rats. He contemplates which one of his capos he should kill - Phil and Ray each secretly suggest to Pegorino that he kill the other. Jimmy eventually decides to kill Ray. At the very end, whether Deal or Revenge is chosen, Phil chooses to leave organized crime for good in favor of a simple life in a small town. He calls Niko to wish him all the best and they leave on good terms. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Way on the Subway *Truck Hustle (Boss) *Catch the Wave (Boss) *Trespass (Boss) *To Live and Die in Alderney (Boss) *Pest Control *If the Price is Right (Deal) *A Dish Served Cold (Post-mission phone call/Revenge) *Credits (GTA IV) Trivia *Phil Bell is the only member of the Pegorino crime family who didn't die. *GTA IV originally called for the player to choose whether to kill Phil or Ray, however it was changed before the game was officially released. Instead the player has to kill Ray Boccino. *Phil Bell may be based off of Henry Hill from the Goodfellas. They are both Irish-Italians who can't become high ranking members due to their Irish ancestry. *Phil has similarities with JD O'Toole from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: JD also can't get to a high rank in his family because of his Irish ancestry. *Phil likes Jazz, as he will respond positively if the player puts on Jazz Nation Radio or Fusion FM while traveling in a car with him. Jimmy Pegorino also likes Jazz. *Phil, along with Jacob, has one of the shortest voice-mails in the game. (This is Phil B, leave a message) *The radio station that plays in his office at the docks is Liberty Rock Radio. *During the missions with Phil accompanying Niko, if the player drives slowly for a while, Phil will say something like "Inconspicuous...I like it." or "The Feds'll be looking for a fast car. Good work. That's why you gotta drive slow." Furthermore, if you steal an unoccupied vehicle with Phil, he'll get paranoid, ask if Niko scanned the car for bugs and then give a speech about bugs and other spying devices. *Like most characters in the game, Phil Bell will wear a unique helmet when riding alongside the player on a motorbike. His helmet is color black with gold/yellow stripes. *There is a glitch in the mission "Trespass" where just as Bell opens the door to the car to go in, you can shoot him and for the rest of the mission you can drive Phil Bell around while he is dead without failing the mission. He will not talk for the rest of the duration you drive to the Sprunk Factory. You will fail the mission if you drive too fast and take turns too tightly as he will fall out and will then register as dead. *Phil has several in-game quotes that imply he actually likes seeing people die or get hurt IF they deserved it. LCPD Database record Surname: Bell First Name: Phil Age: 41 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1984 - Grand Theft Auto *1988 - Promoting Gambling *1990 - Manslaughter *2005 - Racketeering Notes: *Chief Lieutenant in the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. *Not believed to be a "made" member of the Mafia because of he is of mixed Irish / Italian ancestry. *Careful about wiretaps and other forms of surveillance. *Maintains that he is a legitimate businessman, managing construction yards and the Pegorino-owned Honker's Gentleman's Club in Tudor. Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Phil (HD)|Phil Trailer Navigation de:Phil Bell es:Phil Bell nl:Phil Bell pl:Phil Bell sv:Phil Bell Bell, Phil Bell, Phil Bell, Phil Bell, Phil Category:Pegorino crime family